


The One with Cas's Sandwich

by imissmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas was hungry, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, In the bunker, M/M, OH MY GOD HEY WAIT, Right?, THIS FIC IS EXACTLY 666 WORDS LONG, and Dean made him a sandwich, feat. PB&J, it's just fluffy and stupid, it's not even like established relationship or anything, that's lucky right, that's not gay, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmywings/pseuds/imissmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hungry (like, really hungry, wtf man) and Dean makes him a sandwich. Writing prompt from Whydouwantaname on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Cas's Sandwich

“Dean. Something is very wrong.” Castiel entered the living room where I sat, a hand clutching his stomach and a concerned look on his face.

“Err... Yeah,” I said as I tore my eyes from the newspaper I was holding. Sammy was off grocery shopping and had me on the lookout for any jobs. “Yeah. Yeah, what is it Cas?”

Cas looked at me, brows furrowed and forehead wrinkled, blue puppy dog eyes a bit out of focus, as though I was far away. His usual trenchcoat and blue tie were missing, today he wore pair of khaki cargo shorts and a grey v-neck. Not his usual style, but after I reminded him last week that I couldn’t wash his one outfit every day, Sammy had taken him thrift shopping. Castiel picked out his new wardrobe himself, looking rather proud as he came back to the bunker several hours later, carrying several Goodwill bags. Cas laid out his new clothes on the couch, various band t-shirts and plaid flannels, lots of blue jeans and cargo’s. Sammy and I flashed reassuring smiles and thumbs up from the doorway as Cas looked up, obviously searching for approval. 

Now Castiel stood over me on the couch, his hand rubbing over of the fabric of his t-shirt as his stomach grumbled. “I feel empty, Dean.”

I laughed as I stood up, clapping Castiel on the back and leading him towards the kitchen. “You’re hungry. Your stomach rumbling is telling you that you’re not eating often enough.” I pulled out a chair at the table and sat him down. “When’s the last time you ate, anyway?”

Cas looked down at the table, doing that cute side-eyes thing he does when he’s thinking, before looking back up at me. “Maybe… Yesterday? Morning?”

I shook my head, tutting and him and turned to open a cupboard, getting out a plate. “You need to eat more than that. At least 2 or 3 times a day. You’re all outta your angel juice, you need sustenance to keep your engine running.” I set the plate on the counter and opened various cupboards (I honestly had no idea what I was doing, Sammy did all the shopping and putting away) looking for something to eat. I found peanut butter and bread and set them on the counter.

“Say, Cas, get me some jelly.” 

“Fridge?” he asked, gesturing towards it. 

I nodded, grabbing for a knife. As I spread the peanut butter onto the bread, Castiel walked up beside me and slid the jelly over to me. He leaned in over my shoulder and squinted down at the bread in my hands, before setting his eyes on mine.

“What are you doing?” 

I grinned and chuckled. “I’m making you a sandwich, punkass. Pay attention, this is a one-time thing. You learn to do it yourself, or Sammy does it for you. I don’t make sandwiches for anybody, I’m not your boyfriend.”

At this, Castiel pulled his head back from my shoulder, mumbling the words back to himself and frowning. He ran his hands across the granite countertop, pressing down and testing the strength before turning his back to it, setting both hands on the surface behind him, and hoisting himself up to sit down on the countertop. He leaned back into the cupboards and swung sock-footed feet back in forth in the air, mumbling Enochian to himself. 

I finished spreading the jelly and slapped the bread together, setting it down on the plate and handing it to Cas with a smile. “Here you go, featherbutt.” 

Cas smirked and took the plate, taking a large bite and tilting his head back, an appreciative hum coming from the back of his throat as he chewed.

“Thank you!” he called, as I turned and left the room. I smiled to myself as I sat back down on the couch. I don’t know. Maybe I wouldn’t mind making a sandwich every now and then if it meant I was Cas’ boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was from an episode of Friends (The One with Ross's Sandwich) - also posted on my tumblr, fuck-jimmy-novak


End file.
